


Silver Moon

by KamikazeWorld



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fakiru Week, Fakiru Week 2017, I had a lot of fun with this tbh, Magic and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/pseuds/KamikazeWorld
Summary: Written for Fakiru Week 2017 day 1, to the prompt word "Silver".When the duck didn’t even react to his voice, he frowned and instead followed her gaze to see what had captured her attention.Fakir had been too wrapped up in his writing, too comfortable with the candle light to notice. Outside his window, high in the night sky, was a full moon, bigger and brighter than he had ever seen it before. A soft breath escaped him, amazed by the sight, but also unsettled. There was something, he thought, something dangerously alluring about this moon. He glanced again at Ahiru, about to ask something, when she suddenly sprung into action. She stepped closer to the window, tapping on the glass as though she wanted it to open, and when it yielded no result, she turned back to quack impatiently at Fakir instead.“You want to go outside? Now?"





	Silver Moon

Fakir sat at his desk one night, as he often did, with a quill and some papers. He’d spent most of the evening trying to write, yet words seemed to escape him for some reason, evident in the crumpled up paper pieces scattered around him. The candle flickered next to him, making the shadows in the room dance in a way that somehow seemed almost restless. There was a feeling, a whisper in the air that something big was going to happen. It left Fakir with that same restlessness, no matter how he tried to shrug it off.

To his left on the desk sat a small, yellow duck, nestled comfortably in an old shirt and seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere as she dozed on and off. Fakir couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips as he looked at her. Even as a duck, Ahiru never strayed far from his side, and he faithfully stayed by hers, just as he had promised all that time ago. There was a twinge of sadness, thinking back to it, to a time when the duck was still a human girl; someone he could speak and dance with. But even like this, he thought, he still loved her with all of his heart. Having her company was soothing in ways nothing else was, and he was forever thankful they managed to change their fates to stay together, even as a mere boy and a duck.

Suddenly, Ahiru stirred, blinking a few time, as if startled by something. She glanced around, looking at Fakir only briefly, until her eyes landed on the window. Or, more specifically, something outside the window.

“What are you doing..?” he asked, not really expecting a reply. But when the duck didn’t even react to his voice, he frowned and instead followed her gaze to see what had captured her attention.

Fakir had been too wrapped up in his writing, too comfortable with the candle light to notice. Outside his window, high in the night sky, was a full moon, bigger and brighter than he had ever seen it before. A soft breath escaped him, amazed by the sight, but also unsettled. There was something, he thought, something dangerously alluring about this moon. He glanced again at Ahiru, about to ask something, when she suddenly sprung into action. She stepped closer to the window, tapping on the glass as though she wanted it to open, and when it yielded no result, she turned back to quack impatiently at Fakir instead.

“You want to go outside? Now?” She bobbed her head in a quick nod, flapping her wings to help her down from the table so she could rush to the closed door. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Ahiru quacked again in reply, and he sighed as he stood and went to open the door. He was surprised by how fast Ahiru rushed down the stairs to the first floor, and hurried to follow her. He grabbed his cape and headed out, following as his feathered companion lead the way, seemingly determined to go… somewhere. Honestly, Fakir had no idea what was going on. He glanced up at the eerie full moon, thankful at least that it lit the way for them.

After following Ahiru silently for a while, Fakir started to feel even more unsettled, even as he started to recognize where they were going. The air felt heavy, the trees holding their breath in anticipation, and Ahiru waddled on as though in a trance, eyes fixed on the large moon above. Soon enough they arrived at the lake, and Fakir stopped short when he saw it.

The lake looked unlike how Fakir had ever seen it, lit up by the moon and reflecting every star in the night sky above. The surface shone a beautiful silver, a soft layer of mist surrounding the edges. It looked positively magical.

It was magical.

Fakir almost couldn’t breathe.

Then, suddenly, with only a quack as warning to break the stillness, Ahiru rushed forward, wings flapping. Fakir shook himself and tried to rush after her, unsure if it was a good idea to break the still surface under the circumstances.

“H-hey, wait!” he called, but Ahiru didn’t slow down. The air blew around them, breeze moving his hair into his face, and he held his breath as his duck flew into the water, gliding out further and further on the lake. When she reached the center, the moon shone directly above her, circling her and lighting her up, like a strobe light shining for a ballerina. There was a stillness for but a second, before the wind picked up almost supernaturally, pulling the water in circles around the duck, higher and higher, engulfing her in the reflected light. Ahiru spread her wings, eyes still on the full moon above, and Fakir watched them grew into beautiful white feathers; for a moment, he thought he was looking at a beautiful, graceful swan.

Then that moment ended. In its stead stood a young girl with braided hair, beautiful as she ever was, bathed in the silver moonlight. Fakir could only stare, speechless, captivated. She looked exactly like he remembered, freckled and petite, blue eyed blinking owlishly at him, seemingly sharing his shock.

“Fakir,” she uttered, no louder than a whisper, too stunned and too scared to shatter the dreamlike moment to speak up. He had missed her voice so much. “Fakir,” she said again, stronger, and he felt something grip at his heart at the sound of it. Without another thought, he rushed forward, jumping into the water, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She was quick to return the gesture, clinging like she was scared it would all disappear if she let go. Fakir wholeheartedly shared that fear.

“Ahiru…” He pressed a hand to the back of her head, holding her ever closer, not caring that his voice was hoarse with emotions. She was there; really, truly there, as a human, able to laugh and dance and speak. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered into her hair, feeling her tighten her arms just so. “So much…” And it didn’t hit him until he said it, how true those words really were. He had been content with her by his side as a duck, but even so, it was undeniable how much he had longed for her as she once was.

“I never left, you know,” Ahiru says back, but her voice is wet with tears.

“I know. But it’s not the same.”

They stand like that for a long while, the moon shining softly above them. Eventually, the night air and the cold water sent a chill through Ahiru, reminding them both of something.

“Um… F-fakir? I’m naked.”

For a moment, they both stood frozen. Then, as if burned, Fakir jumped back and averted his eyes, stammering and sputtering all the while. Ahiru had to stifle a laugh despite herself, and going by her companion’s blush, she wasn’t very successful. Spurred on, she started laughing fully, voice ringing clear over the water surface, belly aching with it. She couldn’t help it; she was so happy, so amazed, so delighted to be able to laugh in the first place, that she felt like she was overflowing with it. It really was a miracle.

“Here,” Fakir suddenly said, interrupting her, and held out his cape. His cheeks seemed painfully red, even in the light of the moon. Ahiru couldn’t help smiling at the sight, her own cheeks burning as well. “You’re going to catch a cold, you moron.”

“Who are you calling a moron? It’s not like I was prepared to suddenly stand butt naked in a lake!”

“J-just take it, so we can go back!”

A little while later, they both sat sat side by side on Fakir’s bed, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder, him gently stroking her hair; staying close and touching to make sure it was still true.

“Ahiru,” Fakir said, and she hummed in response. “Why did you want to go to the lake?” She shifted to look at him then, blue eyes blinking at him. It was still overwhelming to see her face after so long, and he found himself tracing her features with his eyes, momentarily distracted.

“I don’t really know, to be honest,” Ahiru replied, bringing his attention back to her eyes. “I felt something call out to me in a dream, and I woke up and knew I had to go. I don’t know how or why, but I knew it was really important, so I hurried there. I think the moon was guiding me, and I just knew what I had to do, even if I didn’t know what would happen. You know what I mean?” Fakir frowned to show that he did not, and she chewed on her lip, searching for the right words. In the end, she sighed lightly and leaned back against him. “Whatever it was, I’m… thankful. To be able to be a girl again for a while.” Fakir chose to ignore the last part of that sentence, for his own sake.

“I’m thankful too,” he said instead. He took her hand in his, just holding her. They sat like that until the sun dawned, happy to be in one another’s presence. Yet their minds never strayed too far from what had happened; of the magic that had granted them a miracle.

Of a silver lake beneath a silver moon…

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for PT since 2015, oh man. You can find the artworks I did for some of the other Fakiru Week days on my art blog:  
> http://my-dreams-start-with-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
